1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator structure having a printed board, and more particularly to a novel improvement in which a connector or a lead wire allows to be provided to a projected board portion that projects externally to an outer diameter position of an annular stator, whereby any of the connector and the lead wire can be freely selected as a drawing means that connects to stator windings even after the stator windings are sealed with a resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stator structure of this kind, which is conventionally used, can be generally shown in a first conventional example shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 and a second conventional example shown in FIGS. 6 and 7.
That is, in case of the first conventional example shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, reference numeral 1 indicates a multi-layered annular stator having an annular shape in general, and stator windings 3 of U, V and W phases are wound through an insulating cover 4 formed into an annular shape, for example, in respective slots 2 of the annular stator 1.
A lead wire 5 connected to the stator windings 3 is held in a groove portion 4a formed in the insulating cover 4 to be guided to the outside.
Therefore, in the above-mentioned state, a resin-sealed portion 6 is formed into an annular shape, whereby the stator windings 3 and the insulating cover 4 can be resin-sealed integrally with the annular stator 1. The lead wire 5 is buried in the resin-sealed portion 6.
Further, in addition to the structure of the above-mentioned first conventional example, in case of the second conventional example shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the parts identical with or equivalent to those in the first conventional example are designated by the same reference symbols. A description therefor is omitted, and only different parts will be described. That is, an annular printed board 10, which is formed into an annular shape, is fixedly arranged in an upper portion of the insulating cover 4, and a printed pattern 11 formed on the annular printed board 10 is connected to the stator windings 3. Also, the lead wire 5 connected to the printed pattern 11 is held in the upper portion of the insulating cover 4.
The resin-sealed portion 6 is formed into an annular shape, whereby the stator windings 3 and the insulating cover 4 can be resin-sealed integrally with the annular stator 1. The lead wire 5 is buried in the resin-sealed portion 6.
The conventional stator structure is structured as described above, and therefore, involves the following problem.
That is, in the first conventional example shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the lead wire connected to the stator windings is integrally buried in the resin-sealed portion. Thus, for example, in case of a motor, the invention has been limited to the structure in which only a lead wire is drawn from the motor.
Therefore, it has been difficult to deal with a user who requests drawing by a connector.
Further, in the second conventional example shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the annular printed board is attached to the insulating cover, and the stator windings are connected to the lead wire through the annular printed board. Thus, when the resin sealing is conducted with the resin-sealed portion, the annular printed board, the stator windings, the insulating cover and the lead wire are integrated with the resin-sealed portion. Therefore, the invention has been limited to the structure with the lead wire drawing as described above.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the present invention is therefore to particularly provide a stator structure having a printed board in which a connector or a lead wire allows to be provided to a projected board portion that projects outward beyond an outer diameter position of an annular stator, whereby any of the connector and the lead wire can be freely selected as a drawing means that connects to stator windings even after the stator windings are resin-sealed.
A stator structure having a printed board according to the present invention comprises: stator windings provided through an insulating cover in respective slots of an annular stator; a printed board provided on one end side of the insulating cover; a projected board portion which is formed in the printed board and which projects outward beyond an outer diameter position of the annular stator; and printed patterns continuously formed from the printed board to the projected board portion, in which the printed patterns each have one end connected to the stator windings. Also, in the structure, through holes are provided which are formed in the printed patterns provided on the projected board portion and which are bored through the projected board portion. Also, in the structure, the projected board portion is provided with a connector arranged along the outer diameter position of the annular stator, and connector pins of the connector are insertedly arranged in the through holes. Also, in the structure, a lead wire is connected to the projected board portion while passing through the through hole, and the lead wire is positioned externally to the outer diameter position of the annular stator.